Techniques described in Patent Literature 1 (hereinafter, PTL1) to Patent Literature 3 (hereinafter, PTL3) are known as examples of techniques for performing calibration and evaluation for scanning electron microscopes.
PTL1 discloses techniques for performing calibration and evaluation relating to an energy dispersive X-ray spectroscope of a scanning electron microscope. The X-ray energy calibration is performed by measuring pure metal, such as copper or aluminum. PTL1 discloses techniques that can reduce the number of components by using the pure metal to make a holding member for holding a filter paper, where an object to be tested is collected.
Patent Literature 2 (hereinafter, PTL2) discloses techniques for performing calibration and evaluation for the dimensions of an image obtained with a scanning electron microscope. A reference sample in PTL2 is made up of particles different from each other in dimensions, which are placed on a reference microscale with minute markings. Detailed description of the calibration method is omitted. The foregoing configuration enables facilitated provision for cases where only a reference microscale is insufficient for calibration of dimensions.
PTL3 discloses a reference sample for a scanning electron microscope. This reference sample is made up of a SiC substrate where a step/terrace structure is formed, and light-dark contrast of an SEM image changes according to an incident electron beam angle of the scanning electron microscope.